


Intertwined

by hogwartsschoolofanime



Series: Daisuga Fluffy Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, just really pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsschoolofanime/pseuds/hogwartsschoolofanime
Summary: "So breatheBreathe with meCan you drink all my thoughts?'Cause I can't stand them"Song fic for Dodie Clark's "Intertwined"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Right so I literally wrote this at four AM because I couldn't fall asleep and was craving some Daisuga fluff so please don't judge the quality too much I haven't slept in a while woops. Anyway you should probable listen to the song (Intertwined by Dodie Clark) if you don't already know it so this makes sense.
> 
> Here's a link to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TJxmsj1lUg

There are a pair of legs tangled with his, hidden by soft sheets. Pale moonlight carried by the warm wind coming through the window turning hair into silver. The rustle of a tree outside, the house creaking, the hum of the crickets. He pulls the tired boy closer to him, wrapping his arms around bare back. Burries his face in his hair. Tries to block out the thoughts that he can’t stand. Feels the warm press of lips against his collar bones, a sign of comfort offered without words.

_Oh you_

_And I_

_Safe from the world_

_Though the world will try_

Squeezes tighter, clutches almost like his life depends on it, as if he is the only one anchoring him to this place.

“What’s wrong?” say the lips against his skin before pulling back and looking up at him. Those eyes, by god those eyes, brown but somehow still filled with endless galaxies: he could get lost stargazing in them. “Daichi. Talk to me.” Concerned, eyebrows and lips pulled into a slight frown.

“How could I ever deserve you?”

The words are choked out, pained and tinged with all the bad thoughts that seem relentless. Because how could he? What could he possibly have done right to be able to call him his?

_Oh, I'm afraid of the things in my brain_

“Love isn’t about deserving people. It’s about seeing the good in each other, living through the bad.” Hands on his cheeks, making him look into those beautiful eyes. “Don’t ever think that you’re not good enough, you hear?”

He nods, but still, there is that doubt in his mind, _this could all be a dream. I could wake up all alone_. So he clings tighter, desperately hoping. Warm hands run up and down his back, tangle through his hair. Warm lips press against his cheeks, his nose, his jaw, his forehead, his eyes. Warm breaths in the crook of his neck. Hair in his mouth, feet touching feet.

_Intertwined_

_Free_

_I've pinned each and every hope on you_

_I hope that you don't bleed with me_

“I love you, Sugawara Koushi.” Soft smile.

“And I you, Sawamura Daichi. Now let’s get some sleep, okay?”

The nagging feeling melts away under the soft touches and words like snow in the sun.

_You create a rarity in my genuine smile_

Quiet, content sigh when he presses a kiss to each knuckle of his hand, the inside of his wrist. Admiring with gestures the long and slender fingers before slipping his own into them. This is home. The rustle of a tree outside, the house creaking, the hum of the crickets, but most important of all, this silver haired boy, sleeping contently by his side with a small smile on his face.

_I'm afraid of the things in my brain_

_But we can stay here_

_And laugh away the fear_


End file.
